Falling Into Darkness
by Nick2handsome
Summary: What happened during the breif time Sora became a Heartless? Well, this explains it all...oneshot SoraxKairi implied.


Nick: I'm not really a new author, but this is my first story. A one-shot…you may not know me, but some of you might know, Refugeofsouls or as she likes to go by, RoS. She reviews for practically everybody. So I _know_ I'll get a review from her.

Disclaimer: I DO own Kingdom Hearts, so how you like dem apples? (Pouts) but I don't own the characters…

* * *

**Light: _mental/spiritual insight; truth; beliefs; to illuminate; bright._**

**Darkness:** **_without or lacking light; place to hide secrets._**

**Heart:** **_courage or spirit; instrument of light._**

**Heartless:** **_lacking feeling or light; having no spirit; lacking potential. Without a Heart._**

…Falling…

…falling…

…falling…

…I'm weightless…weightlessly falling…

…from the light to the dark…

…_darkness falls…_

…How...Where…_Why?_

I've stopped.

But…It's still so…**dark**.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

Why is it so…dark?

Why do I feel so…empty?

What am I doing here at all?

"**SORA!"**

…Who…who's calling my name?

…_wait…IS that my name?_

…who…am I?

_You don't know? Who are you? Why did you fall?_

...I…I…I don't know. I fell…and I can't get back…or up…what's the difference?

_I can help if you want. You just have to believe in me…in yourself…_

…But…who are _you_? Why would you help me? Am I in danger?

_You stand to lose everything. Who you are, who you will be, what you know, what you feel…you'll never be the same. Can you stand to lose everything?_

…I don't know. How can I lose…what I don't have?

'_How could you **forget!** You're the link! What holds everything together! You're everyone's light!_

"**Sora, we all _need_ you! _I_ need you! Come back! Don't surrender to the darkness!"**

"….Kairi? She's…calling me…I…I…I have to…I have to go to her."

_Go to whom? _

Go to…her.

_But…who is she?_

She's…she's…

…_She's?_

…I don't know…who she is…

…_then what do you see in her?_

…a heart. A strong heart…

_Do you want it?_

Yes.

_Why?_

Because…I'm…I'm…

_Lost. You are lost._

Lost, but lost where?

_Lost in the darkness, the merciless darkness…_

How do I get back?

…_I cannot help you any more_.

Why?

_I guide the light, not the darkness_.

But what _am_ I?

_Darkness, you are darkness now_.

What can I do to get back to the light?

_Follow the one whose heart you want_.

But…what do I do then?

_Find your way back to the light_.

I want…I need…I _crave_…

_The light. You crave what you are not_.

How do I become the light again?

_Seek the girl…_

What girl?

_The Princess of Heart who holds _your _heart…_

Why does she hold my heart?

_Because you gave it to her_.

I want it back.

_Then take it._

I want…my heart back…

Glowing yellow eyes opened and followed the trial of the fleeing trio. It cared not for their appearance, nor for their fear; the heart was all it wanted. The heart it deserved. The heart it _needed_. It traveled down corridors and through different rooms intent on its mission. No one would guess that it used to be a young boy named Sora with the fate of all worlds on his shoulders. The Heartless lifted its head and its antennae vibrated in the direction of its prey. And finally…the prey was in sight. A bright warm heart, it would devour the heart and become a part of the light…

A flicker of consciousness entered the creature's mind. No…not devour…retrieve…its mission was to retrieve from the prey…

"Sora!" The bright heart reached out to it and it stared at her, mesmerized.

"No, Kairi! It's dangerous!" Another strong heart, not quite as bright, but strong nevertheless, held the brighter one back.

"I'll take of that Heartless! Stand back, Princess!" Another strong heart stood in its path, but it was of no interest to the Heartless. That sound…

"SORA!" The bright heart…no…_Kairi_ was calling him. He crept forward, but the strong feathered heart stood in his way again and screeched at him. That sound again…it was a name…

Shadows like itself danced behind it and closed in, but before they reached it, Kairi and the other two were standing in front of him. She smiled down at him as she stood in front of him. "Don't worry Sora…I'll protect _you_ this time…"

That was his name. His name was…Sora. How could he forget? He was Sora…and those were his friends; Kairi, Goofy, and Donald Duck…He was no Heartless, he was a part of the light. He had to fight the Heartless, because…because…

…everyone depended on him. The Keyblade master. The key to the light. He had to seal the worlds from the darkness. He _was_ the light.

There was a change in the creature that alerted the other ones and they lusted for it. Light, light! A Heartless had found light! They rushed towards it as one, intent on obtaining the light.

Kairi threw herself over Sora and closed her eyes tight as the Heartless rushed them. She _had_ to do this! She had to protect Sora! Just like he always protected her…

A bestial roar sounded and dozens of Heartless were blown away. Someone was helping them! Thank God! '_Please, Sora, come back to us...to me,'_ she prayed.

A beautiful golden glow surrounded Kairi as she hugged the Heartless that she was certain was Sora in her arms. She closed her eyes and willed him back to her. Warmth filled her and she suddenly felt her embrace returned. She opened her eyes slowly to see Sora smiling at her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Sora!" She squeezed him more tightly, happy to feel the pressure returned.

Goofy and Donald looked on as Sora smiled down at her. "Thank you, Kairi…for protecting me…"

Happy tears trailed down her cheeks and onto the floor. "You're welcome…"

The Beast stood in front of them, surrounded by Heartless and smiled so small, none could see it for what it was. He whirled to the group behind him as more Heartless advanced from the library. "Go! Now! You must leave! I'll take care of them!"

Sora protested. "But what about you!"

The Beast snarled at the Heartless and glanced at Sora. "I can take care of myself. And besides, I'm not leaving without Belle!"

Sora looked as if he wanted to protest, but instead he nodded and signaled Donald and Goofy to follow as they left through the castle gates. They left Hollow Bastion, the keyhole, and the darkness all behind…

* * *

Nick: Sooooo….that's it. Yeah, thanx for lookin at it and all dat smack. I want reviews, and they betta be nice too! Or I'll tell RoS! she didn't wanna tell yall yet, but we're co-writing a KH story! We get to be characters in it and all, so there!

RoS: You blabbermouth! (tackles) He's lying!


End file.
